


Movie Nights

by SappatisSimpatis (Politely_Spooky)



Series: Odds 'N Ends: DSMP Edition [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blaze Hybrid Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Good Dream Friend Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Movie Night, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Badboyhalo (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Scary Movies, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 13:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politely_Spooky/pseuds/SappatisSimpatis
Summary: Just like that, you're reminded; Techno had always towered over you, and now, you were gonna use that."Yeah, about that." You jab a finger upwards. His head tilts slowly to follow, gold on burgundy eyes tracking your finger to the bowl that's sitting a little under his eye level. His face goes blank for a long moment, slowly taking in the height difference.Then he laughs.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Quackity/Sapnap, Nihachu/Captain Puffy (implied)
Series: Odds 'N Ends: DSMP Edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148915
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note: That "Platonic Female/Male Relationships" tag is for Techno and Reader's relationship. It may seem sort "flirty" but it is entirely platonic, trust me.

Techno had always towered over you, it was just a fact of life.

In fact, you were shorter than practically everyone in Dre'sempii, Quackity included. Something many of them ~~_cough_ ** _Sapnap_** _coughcough_~~ were always more than happy to tease you about, to which you always grumbled that you were also one of the only full humans on the damned server.

You even coming to the server had been an accident really. Dream mistook you for someone else he'd been trying to whitelist, and you wandered in since you had nothing else to do.

Technoblade had told you afterwards that Dream had straight up stopped one of their "wars" - yeah, turns out that Dre'sempii wasn't the horrific war-torn wasteland it broadcasted on T.V, but that's another conversation - to try and figure out who you were, and how the hell you got here.

Lucky for you, the young god found it to be a funny turn of events, and decided to let you stay.

The fans also seemed to really like you as well, finding your skittish nature - _the way you rapid crouch at anyone who approached you and constant dropping of items as a peace offering_ \- and selective silence fascinating. Hell, Dream eventually realized that he could make your crouching lore related, and you practically became a permanent - and amusing - fixture in Dre'sempii.

But back to the horrendous height disadvantage; it _really_ fucking sucked.

Your foot tapped slowly as you rocked left and right. The object of your ire was a bowl, decently large and just big enough for the snack night you had planned with the SBI. Pouting, you can't help but think that when people teased Quackity for his height, at least he had wings to help him jump up and grab the things he needed. You were stuck without _anything_ to help you out.

Your eyes flick over to glare back into the living room, ears faintly picking up the sound of Tommy yelling at Ranboo to give him the damn remote back. Wait? Ranboo? When the fuck-

"Yeesh, you'd think the doorway killed your parents with how hard you're glaring, darlin'." Techno's voice nearly makes you jump through the roof, his snorting snuffle making you flush pink in embarrassment.

"Oh, fuck off man." His golden eyes glint in the soft light of your kitchen, one pierced ear flicking in bemusement. He's dressed in some comfier lounge-wear, Brute skull mask and cape discarded for the time being. He had also taken off his cravat, leaving his soft pink fur to curl out the front of his white under shirt, his mane also let out of it's tight plait. His hooves, wrapped up so he doesn't slip on your tiled floors, tap rhythmically against the linoleum as he saunters up to the kitchen island across from you.

"Ah, but if I did that, who would tell you we need more bowls?" To play up his drama, Techno also presses his palm to his chest, eyes wide in mock shock. When you squint at him, he smirks around his tusks, free of the usual red staining. "Yeah, damn near everyone in the server decided to invite themselves again by followin' Tommy. Brat can't keep a secret to save his life."

You groan comically, slumping against the counter. While you weren't a secretive person by any means, everyone on this damn server had a bad habit of pulling their destructive habits through places they've been. You've mostly kept your home and "3 lives" safe by keeping your home a secret, but now that everyone knew where you lived - again - you'd have to pack it all up come morning.

"Remind me to stab him whenever I get the chance." The large piglin brute snorts again while shoot your arms a dubious look, and you flash him a jokingly warning look, waggling a finger in his face. "Don't look at me like that! I have perfectly strong arms, you booty bard."

His ears flick wildly, Techno's way of showing how amusing he found that without actually laughing. Hoping to squeeze out a few more "laughs", you making a small stabbing motion at him. Once again, his ears wiggle adorably.

"Yer about as threatenin' as a baby strider." Techno drawls finally, shifting his weight. His eyes flick across the countertops, then his eye brow raises. "I was also meanin' to ask, 'Where are the bowls you were supposed to get'?"

Just like that, you're reminded; Techno had always towered over you, and now, you were gonna use that.

"Yeah, about that." You jab a finger upwards. His head tilts slowly to follow, gold on burgundy eyes tracking your finger to the bowl that's sitting a little under his eye level. His face goes blank for a long moment, slowly taking in the height difference.

Then he _laughs_.

It starts off slow, and rumbling. Soft " _heh_ "s, pulled from deep within him in small bursts until Techno is outright laughing, leaning heavily against the counter to keep himself upright, ears pulled back, and teeth bared to you. His fur is very slightly fluffed up, making his laughter more obvious as his fur bounces on hi shoulders. Your face burns steadily hotter as time goes on, although you're unsure if it's from righteous rage or poignant embarrassment at this point.

Hoping to save face, if only a little, you whine, "Well, fuck you too."

He snorts, waving off your vitriolic muttering to step closer as he ears start to wiggle. Sharply, you squint at him. That ear wiggling was a bit sus. He only ever started wiggling if someone said something he found funny, or if he was planning something funny.

Turns out it's option #2:

You jerk back, squawking as Techno is suddenly very much in your face, having crossed your kitchen in two strides. Abruptly faced with the soft fur curling out of the top of his shirt where his - now missing - cravat would usually hide it's unruly nature, your face regains its previous flushing. Techno's hands come down, crossing around your front to forcefully turn you around then sliding down your sides to grab you by the hips. His grip tightens, tensing just enough to firmly hoist you up by your hips. You freeze, unwilling to upset the tentative balance he has by holding you in such a manner until, quite abruptly, the bowl is at eye level.

And, with a blank look in your face, you realize _exactly_ what that sonovabitch just did.

"Technoblade, you bitch, that scared me!" You snip, reaching back to bat af his face. He barks a laugh, as you to wobble a little bit in his hands, having forgotten just how precarious your current perch was.

"What!? You asked 'fer help!"

You grunt grumpily, mumbling that you didn't _ask_ to be picked up as he starts to set you down. His ear flicks with the audible sound of golden earrings tapping against one another, and your slow but steady descent is stopped just before you touch back down. Technoblade snorts, dry amusement interlaced in his smug tone. "Oh, so yer' gonna give me _attitude_ 'fer helpin' you out, now? Alright then."

Before you can decipher what he means by that, his arms are already manipulating your body with the ease of a toddler carrying a plastic doll, and you find yourself being cradled like a baby in his arms, firmly tucked into the - quite comfortable - divot of his bicep and chest. One of his massive hands cups beneath your bottom, forcing you to sit longways on his forearm as he deftly plucks the bowl from you with his other hand and plops it onto the counter.

Your mouth drops open, even more so when he goes about his business grabbing several other bowls and grabbing the biggest bags of poppable popcorn you had.

"Techno!" He head tilts down towards you, but he's much more preoccupied with getting your microwave to work than he was with listening to your hissed complaints. Feeling your face go darker red - honestly, your face had probably passed into purple with how embarrassed you were feeling right now. This was _so_ out of the norm for what Technoblade was usually like that all you could do was mutter his name a few times, hiding away in the soft fur of his chest.

You'd also squeak each time his arm would adjust, resulting in him accidentally squeezing your rear end as his arm found a more secure position beneath you. It made him grunt with each instance, glancing at you but ultimately not saying anything about his hand placement unless you did.

The popcorn was done, so you finally started squirming again while muttering, "I may have let you embarrass me like this, but I am _not_ going to let you embarrass me in front of the entire server." You heard his earrings chime against each other, indicative of his ears wiggling in amusement, but he finally begins letting you down. Your shirt ride up a small bit, and you freeze when his hand rests against the exposed skin, thumb rubbing against the very slight inward divot of your hip.

It's gone before you can comment, and his hands are preoccupied with several bowls soon after, so you pull down your shirt, grab the remaining two popcorn bowls and follow him out.

Just like he'd told you, practically the entire server is here, including Foolish and Connor. Foolish is folded into his own corner, your 12 foot roof - made that way so some of your regular giant guests could feel comfortable - hovering a foot above his head even as he's sitting. The builder breaks his conversation with Sam to smile brightly at you when you and Techno walk in, flashing a mouthful of razor sharp teeth as his blue, pupiless eyes close in a friendly squint.

Sam follows his gaze, and immediately hops up onto his four feet, loping over to help. "Thanks Sam! Uh, that giant yellow one Techie's got is for Foolish," the giant deity perks up and carefully grabs the bowl, shark tail wagging just slightly from where it hangs behind his head. You motion over to where Skeppy, and Antfrost are curled up on Bad, using his massive wings as a blanket. "The black and grey one is for the Badlands to share," Sam nods shortly, grabbing the bowl in careful hands and maneuvering over to where his group is huddled up. "And Philza's little group has this green one." Ranboo is the one who hops up, teleporting the few feet to grab the bowl from you. You grin up at him, making sure keep your eyes below his and he chirps at you gratefully. "And I would usually say something along the lines of "The last two are for the rest of y'all to fight over" but I somehow have enough for everyone this time around, go figure."

Dream immediately claims the white and blue bowl, swatting away Eret when she immediately attempts to nab some. Punz, George, and Purpled all get the same treatment, Dream exclaiming that they only get to eat once the movie starts. Puffy merely cuffs the back of his head, snatches the bowl, and pulls Niki against her other side, with the rest of them crowding around her. Sapnap shyly asks for the chaotically coloured, black rimmed bowl, lighting up when you give it to him. He scampers back to his little group, freckles igniting when Karl fawns over the colours of the bowl, Quackity seeming just as interested. A part of you finds it amusing how transparent he can be about his love towards those two.

You lips quirk when you notice Bad watching Sapnap fondly, tail curling comfortably around his leg.

You glance towards Jack, Hbomb, Fundy, and Schlatt, lifting one of the remaining bowls with a curious head tilt. Schlatt waves, but the others nod so you pass them the medium sized, fruit themed bowl. Schlatt looks at the fruit on it, looks at Jack, and mutters something about a joke practically writing itself.

Satisfied you've successfully passed out snacks, you walk up to the T.V, switching over to DVD mode. Tommy huffs, but you simply start the movie, bundling back up on the couch.

The deadly silence that descends over the room when the title screen appears makes your chest thrum with a menacing laugh.

**_'Saw'_ **

Everyone shuffles closer the their assigned 'protect me' buddy, and you hit start.


End file.
